


청혼가

by Heyjinism



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	청혼가

"놀고들 있군."

한때 파리에서 가장 엄격한 경찰 중 한 명이었던 그는, 느슨하게 풀어진 잠옷 차림으로 창 밖을 내다보며 중얼거렸다. 창 밖에서는, 얼마 전까지 그가 열심히도 따라다니던 운동권 학생 놈이 온갖 느끼한 노래는 골라서 부르며 장미꽃을 들고 서 있었다. 바로 그, 바리케이트에서 그 동료라는 놈들이 죽은지 얼마나 지났다고.

"그래서 젊은 애들은 곤란하다니까."

물론 그 학생 놈들에 대해서 일말의 호의를 품고 있는 것은 아니었지만, 창 밖에서 미래에 대한 희망에 상기된 볼을 하고 열심히 나름대로 세레나데를 부르고 있는 청년을 내려다보는 자베르의 입맛은 썼다. 생각해 보면- 그래, 아마도 옆 방에서 처녀의 가슴을 두근거리며 수줍게 웃고 있을 그 아이가 아마도 그 여자의 딸이던가. 팡틴, 생각해 보면 그때 그 여자가 죄를 지은 것도 사실, 그녀의 임종시 바로 그, 훌륭하신 시장님의 탈을 쓴 죄인이었던 그를 체포해야 했던 것도 사실이다. 지금 돌이켜 생각해 보아도, 그때의 자신의 선택을 두고 '잘못했다'고 말할 수는 없다고 자베르는 생각했다. 자신은 경찰이었고, 지금도 그 인간의 본질만 두고 말한다면 뼛속부터 경찰이었으며, 그 경찰이 지켜야 할 법과 명령에 충실했을 뿐이었으니. 물론, 그때 강에 투신하며 느꼈던 그 모든 혼란에 대해 어느정도 정리가 끝났다 생각하는 지금에 와서도, 법과 정의, 그리고 현실이라는 그 모든 것이 완전히 모순없이 아귀가 맞아 떨어지는 것은 아니었지만, 그래도 자베르는 예전보다는 그 모순을 더 이해하는 눈치였다. 무엇보다도, 그때 그 죄 많은 여자의 딸이, 그가 평생을 쫓아다녔던 죄인, 장 발장의 손에서 저리 곱게 자라, 운동권 학생이건 뭐건 간에 사랑에 빠지고, 가정을 꾸릴 나이가 되었다는 것을 보면, 하느님은 법과 규칙만으로 세상을 다스리신 것은 아닐지도 모르는 일이라고 가끔 그는 생각했다.

그나저나, 저쪽은 한참 A heart full of love 타령을 하며 잘도 닭살느끼하게 놀고들 있는 모양이지만.

"무슈 발장."

"말시키지마말시키지마말시키지말라구으아아아아아아짭새주제에내마음을알게뭐야제기랄젠자아아아아아아앙!!!!!!!!!"

......사실 말하자면, 진짜 문제는 이쪽이라 할 수 있다. 자베르는 엄격한 얼굴로 발장의 얼굴을 쳐다보며 마땅치 않다는 얼굴을 해 보였다.

"짭새라니, 아직도 그 시절 말버릇을 못 버린 겁니까."

"저런 운동권 학생따위에게 주려고 곱게곱게 키운 게 아니란 말이오!"

"그래서?"

자베르는, 이 시간에 벌써 침대에서 뒹굴거리고 있는 주제에 말만 많은 이 전직 전과자 겸 시장님의 턱을 손가락으로 탁 쳐들었다.

"양심도 없습니다, 발장. 그게 당신 입에서 나올 말이랍니까."

"하지만! 당신은 딸을 키워보지 않아서 내 마음 같은 건 모른단 말이오!"

"나도 도둑 따위에게 인생을 걸 생각은 요만큼도 없었단 말입니다."

"......"

"누구는 전직 도둑놈과 같이 살고 있는데, 그리 말하면 나는 뭐가 됩니까."

"......그거야, 남자는 다 도둑놈이라고 하니......"

"도둑이라, 그러면 특수 절도에, 고성방가인가......"

문자 그대로 파악한 것은 아니지만. 자베르는 침대 옆에 놓인 의자를 끌어다 앉았다. 생각해 보면 그도, 저도, 이 나이 먹도록 누군가의 집 창문가에서 따님을 주십시오 목청 높여 노래 한 번 불러 본 적이 없었고, 누군가의 귓가에 그 세 마디 마법의 말을 중얼거려 준 일도 없었을 것이다. 만약에 그가 정말로 코제트의 아버지이고, 자신이 그 친구라면, 오늘같은 날은 아마도 술잔을 기울이며 섭섭함이 묻어나는 축하를 나누었을지도 모르는데. 저 창 밖에서 소리높여 노래부르는 저 전직 운동권 젊은이도 불러들여서. 생각해 보면, 그런 자그마한 행복 따위 생각지 못한 채 지금까지 살아온 것이 조금은 쓸쓸하고, 조금은 안타까운, 그런 밤이다.

"그렇다고 신고를 하겠다거나, 체포를 해야 한다는 경찰의 본능이 되살아난다던가, 그런 건 절대로 곤란하오, 무슈 자베르."

"당신이 화를 내는 꼴이 재미있어서라도, 그런 짓은 할 생각이 없습니다, 무슈 발장."

자베르는 잠옷을 입고도 단정히 묶고 있던 검은 머리끈을 풀고, 발장의 옆자리가 제 자리인 양 침대에 드러누웠다. 잠자리에서도 흐트러지지 않게 단정하게 옷을 정리하고 이불을 덮는, 마치 군인의 사열식을 구경하는 것 같은 기분이 드는 모습이었다. 발장은 눈을 감은 자베르의 이마를 손가락으로 가볍게 건드리고는 자리에서 일어나 창가로 다가갔다. 그리고는 마치 마리우스에게 들으라는 듯이 소리를 질렀다.

"코제트! 밖이 시끄러우니 문 닫고 일찍 자거라!"

"아, 예...... 예."

코제트의 당황한 목소리, 창문을 닫는 소리가 들렸다. 발장은 아래층에서 위를 올려다보던 마리우스에게 눈을 찡긋해 보이고는, 오늘은 돌아가라는 듯이 손짓을 하고 문을 닫았다. 침대로 돌아가 비스듬히 누우며, 발장은 똑바로 누워 있는 자베르에게 말을 걸었다.

"맞춰 보지요. 부러워서 그런 게 아니오."

"......"

"무슈 자베르, 벌써 자는 거요?"

"......정말로 부러워서 그런 거라고 생각한다면, 무슈 발장도 같은 레파토리로 꽃에, 세레나데에, 이 방 창문 밑에서 한번 난리를 피워 보시는게 좋겠습니다."

자베르는 딱 그만큼만 말하고 입을 다물었다. 발장은 허허 웃으며 불을 껐다. 한때 서로 쫓고 쫓기던, 그러나 지금은 한 지붕 아래 체온을 나누는 두 노인에게도 평온한 수면의 시간이 다가오고 있었다.


End file.
